Coalesce
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: After a few months of dating and dealing with the world's problems they just need to relax. TommyxKim. Lemon ish.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger.

%%%

It was dark, close to midnight. The city was asleep and its residents humbly tucked into their beds, dreaming away in their lands of fantasies and riches. The only noise heard was that of the subway still running and cars that were off to who knows where.

But, not all were fast asleep and tucked into bed.

Their bodies blended into each other, exploring each other with butterfly touches and leaving hot trails of kisses that caused them to want to be close to each other. The white satin sheets that were that of her bed twisted and turned with them, rumpling and wrinkling in the process.

He hovered above her, memorizing her lips, her eyes, her face. He bent his head down to capture her luscious lips with his. He loved her. He wanted her. He needed her. He wanted to be close to her as much as possible. And he'd be damned if he let anyone else have her or try to take her away from him.

She pulled her lips away from his and moaned. She was in a high state of rapture. She was finally becoming one with him; body and soul. God only knew how much she loved him, and how elated she had felt when he had confessed his feelings for her and kissed her. And now, two months later, here she was, making love to him for the first time. And god, it felt good.

She pressed her fingernails down hard on his back as he continued with his tempo.

He bent his head to the crook of her neck and kissed her. He loved the way her lips released small whimpers and moans that were all for him, and no one else.

"Tommy…" she moaned. She brought her legs up to his waist as she arched her back more.

He in return hugged her around the waist tighter. He brought her even closer to him than she already was.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as his tempo speed up. Moans and gasps tumbling out of her lips.

"Kimberly…" he whispered in her ear.

She responded to him with another moan. She couldn't take it anymore, it was unbearable. The pleasure was so immense, so great, that she thought she was going to go insane.

She reached up her hands to his face, lightly tracing his lips and brushing her fingertips along his cheeks. She loved him so much, so much that she would be willing to do anything for him, even die for him if it was necessary.

He looked down at her, his breathing coming out in rags. He watched her eyes, which were half-lidded and glazed over. Her lips were partly opened and a few strands of hair were spilling over her forehead. He leaned his head down again. He brushed his lips against hers in a teasing manner, mumbling sweet nothings against them. He then kissed her; sweet-like at first, but then it turned into an ardent one, full of passion and need.

She kissed him back just as fiercely, her hands gripping his shoulder blades.

The knot that was within them both at the start of their little passionate dance was finally starting to come undone, and fast.

Her body shivered at the wave of pleasure that swept over her. She dug her fingernails into his back and ran them down.

He grunted in response.

Her face was starting to get flushed, her eyes shutting tight, and her grip on him ever so tight. Then, she came crashing down from her rapture.

She moaned his name out loud.

He came after, whispering her name in her ear. His being quivered as he stayed hovering above her, his being flushed, his breathe coming out in rags and pants.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her body glistened with small beads of sweat and her hair spilled all over the pillow. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to regulate her intake of oxygen.

He looked down at her, his lips tugging into a lazy grin.

She smiled back at him as she looked down, embarrassed in the aftermath of their act.

Tommy rolled to the side and brought her close to his chest.

Kim snuggled to him, her head resting on top of his chest.

They didn't have to say anything, there was no need. All had been said and done. They knew what each other felt, knew what each other had wanted. They just laid there, soaking in their afterglow and each other's warmth. All they had wanted was more closeness to each other, and they had obtained it.

%%%

Author's Note: Just a quickie. Sorry for its brevity.

Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
